


Mumbled Confessions

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Deaf Clint Barton, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the past week Phil has been muttering something under his breath whenever he's around Clint, and the blond is starting to get worried about the nature of what he's saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mumbled Confessions

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mrsclintbaeton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsclintbaeton/gifts).



> Tumblr Prompt: Things you said too Quietly

                “God damn it Phil!” Clint slammed his hands down on the dinner table in annoyance and watched as the older man raised his eye brow to show his surprise. “I’m sick of it, you’ve been doing that for a week now.”

                Grabbing a napkin off of the table, Phil frowned as he tried to clean the coffee spill off of his white dress shirt, not looking forward to having to change before work. “And what, may I ask, has you so upset?” he raised an eye brow at his boyfriend.

                “For the past week you have been mumbling under your breath. I don’t know what you’re saying because even with my hearing aids in, you’re too quiet for me.” As Clint explained his point of issue, Phil did his best not to burst out laughing “this isn’t funny Phil!”

                “I think it’s a little funny,” tossing the napkin into the trash bin he smiled over at Clint “I’m sorry, I wasn’t trying to upset you.”

                “Just tell me what you want to say.” Clint’s shoulders dropped as he spoke, a look of defeat on his face “I get it Phil. If you want to break up with me just…”

                “Whoa!” protested Phil, waving his arms out in front of himself in protest “no, no Clint. That’s not at all what I was saying!”

                “Then what was it?” Clint demanded “just tell me Phil, I’m a big boy. I’m sure I can handle it.”

                “You’re a big boy who cuddles a stuffy in bed.” Phil pointed out with an unimpressed look on his face. “as adorable as that is, that doesn’t really scream ‘big boy’”

                “Hey, Agent Sexy Pants is awesome and Nick gave him to me so I am not risking losing him by putting him somewhere other than our bed.” Protested Clint.

                “I still hate that you named it that,” groaned Phil, rubbing a hand over his face “anyways, this isn’t about your stuffed Agent.”

                “So tell me,” huffed Clint “what have you been saying to me for the past week?”

                “I…well…I…”

                “Spit it out Phil,” sighed Clint “anything is better than the thought of you dumping me.”

                “What I was saying was…” biting down on his lip, Phil took a deep breath and swallowed his pride. “I love you.” He muttered under his breath again.

                “You’re doing it again. My hearing aids aren’t as strong as you seem to think they are and they aren’t picking up your voice when you mumble.” Explained Clint through clenched teeth, annoyed at his own deafness. If he could hear without his hearing aids this wouldn’t be so much of a problem for him. Sure, he might still have difficulties hearing Phil, but it wouldn’t be this bad.

                “I said I love you!” Phil snapped out with all of his strength, a blush spreading across his face when he realized that he had managed to say it loud enough for Clint to hear this time.

                “You…you…L…Love me?” Clint’s face soon resembled a tomato, and he took a moment to process what Phil had said to him “That’s what you were saying all week?”

                “That’s what I was saying all week.” Confirmed Phil, waiting for a verbal response from Clint and grunting when the blond surprised him by diving over the table and tackling him to the ground “Clint…”

                “I love you two, you giant adorable dork.” Beamed Clint, pinning Phil to the ground and surging down to catch the older mans lips in a kiss.


End file.
